


Do You Mean It?

by bnhaironman



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Sam Wilson, Minor Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bnhaironman/pseuds/bnhaironman
Summary: tony and steve have the compound to themselves for a few hours and natasha figures it out.it's all cute





	Do You Mean It?

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is my first stevetony fic on this site and my first fic on this site in general! thank you for the kudos, it really means a lot to me!
> 
> my socials are:  
> @quantumdowney on twitter  
> @kinkiestvirgo (niche meme acc lol) on instagram  
> and @autonomystark on tumblr

tony and steve have the compound to themselves for a few hours. clint has gone to the farmhouse to see his family, thor is taking bruce on a tour of asgard, sam is showing bucky what he needs to catch up on, and natasha finally worked up the courage to ask pepper on a coffee date. with this time that they had together. steve and tony have been dating for a month and a half now. were they out as a couple to the team? not really. they flirt in front of everyone or have banter but they haven't full on said "hey, we're dating!" to the team.

tony and steve both agreed on watching the mystery show 'twin peaks'. tony let steve in on the fact that this show shaped most of television now so it was very important if he watched it. steve couldn't say no to tony so he said yes. as they began to watch the show they were immediately captivated. steve was intrigued by the shots, the acting and the storytelling. 

after watching one episode of the show, tony ended up laying his head on steve's lap. he loved watching steve being focused. tony just stares at him and sees the man so focused on the show and trying to understand the complexity of the show. he grabs steve's hand and starts kissing it. he loves holding onto steve's hand. he loves steve.  _ oh my god he loves steve _ . he feels his face get warm and he starts closing his eyes. the theme song coming from the t.v. as the next episode begins to play lures tony to sleep. not only that but steve began to run his hands through tony's hair.

steve has known for a while he loves tony. he loves how passionate tony can get about a topic. he loves tony's goatee. he loves tony's doe eyes. he loves every inch of tony's being. he loves the feeling of tony's hair as he runs his hand through it. he gets distracted from the show and just begins to look at sleeping tony. he could draw him right there and then if he really wanted to, but he didn't want to disturb the masterpiece he already had in front of him. steve leans down and kisses tony's forehead. tony seems to be deep in his sleep so he doesn't proceed and lets the beauty sleep.

"how do you guys hide it for that long?", natasha speaks, disrupting the quietness of the room. steve looks up and turns red. ' _ holy shit, she wasn't supposed to know yet. fuck. _ ', he tells himself internally. nat being the person she is has already read steve's mind and reassures him, "don't worry steve, i won't tell anyone. you're lucky barton isn't here, that man can't ever keep his mouth shut.". steve smiles and exhales as his stress leaves. natasha sits down across from the couple.

"so, how was coffee?", he asks as he continues to stroke tony's hair. natasha shakes her head, "coffee was great, i'm taking her out to see a movie on saturday. but we're gonna get onto that later.", she states with sincerity. steve leans back and asks, "okay, what do you want to know?". "as much as you feel comfortable letting me know about.", she replies with a soft smile spreading across her face. "our relationship began a month and a half ago. i realised i was interested in tony when we all had shawarma together for the first time. and now… i'm just so happy that i'm with tony. no one has understood me as much a him.", he trails off and looks back down at the beautiful man in his lap.

"do you love him?", she asks softly. steve freezes. it's the first time anyone has asked him that. he knows he loves him but he hasn't told anyone out loud that he loves tony. he hasn't even told tony he loves him. he nods and looks up, back at nat, with watery eyes, "yes.", he says quietly. nat smiles, "i'm happy for you steve. you are meant for each other.", she says as she gets up. "i should also let you know that the rest of the team has been betting money and ammo on you two for years now.", she says with a grin. steve laughs as she walks off to her room and he looks down at tony who is now awake.

"do you mean it?", tony says as he begins to sit up. steve turns to tony and grabs his hand. he looks at tony's eyes that are now teary eyed. he then moves his hand to tony's face and cups it; he leans in slowly and kisses tony. they hold this kiss, and tears slowly begin to roll down each other's cheeks. as they pull out of the kiss for air, steve looks into tony's eyes and says, "i love you, tony.". tony presses his lips back against steve's and holds his face, "steve rogers,", he says as he slowly pulls away from the kiss, wanting it to last forever, "i love you too.".

let's just say, they didn't move from the couch for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! leave kudos if you want 💓


End file.
